Frisk/Underfell!Error
Story Fell! Error Frisk is a young adult who was constantly abused by their parents and siblings, to the point that they don't speak, and simply do sign language. They fell underground when they couldn't take it anymore and woke up. There they encountered Fell! Error Flowey, who was the first person to ever be even remotely nice to them. Then they encountered Fell! Error Toriel, who they cured the Insanity of and befriended as a new Mother. Then they encountered Fell! Error Sans, who immediately Fell in Love with them, despite them thinking he hated them. They then encounter Papyrus. Who attempted to kill them with Deadly traps. After Fell! Error Frisk and Fell! Error Flowey thwarted the traps, they battled Papyrus, sparing him, which he refused to hurt the human any longer. They then encounter Undyne, who chases them through Waterfall. At the end encounter, Undyne won't let them flee, until Sans chases Undyne off. Then they encounter Alphys, who has Mettaton try and kill them. They make Mettaton realize that he is a good person and deserves to be a Star, after that Mettaton shall harm them no longer. Frisk then encounters Sans, who judges that they did no wrong, and lets them pass. They then fight and spare Asgore, only for Chara to possess Flowey, then Kill Asgore. Chara states that they need Frisk's soul so they can be human, and then become Omega Flowey. after defeat, Frisk spares Chara, to their confusion. And Chara flees. After this, they help Alphys date Undyne. Then Alphys tries to have the amalgamates eat Frisk and Flowey, only for Sans to blast them, causing them to flee. Alphys flees to a higher floor. Frisk then has to flip switches to turn on the other Elevator, encountering the amalgamates as they do. After they help Alphys with her issues, they go to Asgore. Before they can fight him, Toriel hits him with a Fireball, sending him flying. All of them make up and everything seems happy. Then EF Chara steals of their souls and transforms into their final form. Frisk then shows Chara the way of good, and Chara shatters the barrier. Then, they simply live with Toriel and Asgore, until Fell! Error goes looking for them. They fled, assuming he's trying to kill them. Appearance Fell!Error Frisk Is 5'10, Being slightly shorter than Fell! Error Sans. They have a glitched Flower in their hair. They wear a Black Shirt with 2 Blue Stripes. They wear a skirt and leggings. Their eyes are blue and one has a hint of Red in it. Their skin is blue, likely due to Glitches. They weigh 119 pounds. Powers and abilities Frisk can Save, Reset, and Load. They can manipulate strings. However, they chose not to. They are also quite intelligent. Personality Fell! Error Frisk is quite nice and forgiving, never harming anyone. They won't even harm Chara. They are also Cute (as described by Fell! Error). Relationships Fell! Error Sans Fell! Error has a massive crush on them. However, they think he's creepy and thinks he hates them, it is unknown if they replicate his feelings of affection. (However, it might be unlikely) Fell Error Toriel They think of her as a mother. Fell Error Asgore They think of him as a Father. Fell Ink Frisk They are actually quite good friends, despite them being Ink and Error AUs. Fell Error Flowey They are quite good friends. Fell! Error Chara Error! Fell Chara Hates them for not bowing down. Her parents and siblings Her Mother and Father abused her to the point of not talking. Her Sister and Her were good friends. Fell! Error Papyrus TBA Category:Frisk Category:Error Category:Errortale Category:Fell Category:Underfell Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Good